Our Sweet Yurio
by clalexander
Summary: What happens when Victor and Yuri's sweet son is thrown into a daycare with several other kids? Will he simply ignore the "annoying" children, or will he make friends? The drama begins...now!
1. Chapter 1 - Daycare!

**A/N: Hi guys, and welcome to my new story which I literally just made the plot for today...anyways, this is pretty much a story where Yuri and Victor are still there normal ages and the other skaters and possibly a few others are little small children going to daycare...and Yurio is there son. Anyways, enough rambling and onto the story!**

 **Also, most of the kids are more mature than the average like 2 year old but they still are kids...you'll see what I mean, its hard to explain.**

"Yurio!" I heard my so called "dad" call my name. No it wasn't even a nickname. It was my name. Yurio Nikifirov. That's what my name is ever since I was adopted, apparently. Before then, it was Yuri Plisetsky and I was living in an orphanage. My grandpa was too old to truly take care of me so instead I stayed there, which wasn't horrible, other than the fact that all those stupid kids were annoying. I hated them. Then again, I hate pretty much everyone, except grandpa. He visited me in the orphanage and still does now and he's happy about my adoption.

"What do you want, old man?" I asked grumpily, immediately glaring at the silver-haired man who just ran into my room and picked me up like he had no sense of personal space. "Tch." I said, looking away.

"You don't have to be so mean to Daddy!" He said, pouting, but I didn't care. Shouldn't I be the one pouting anyways? "Yuri! Why is our cute son so mean to me. I've been wounded..." He proceeded to "melt" into the floor with me still in his arms. Yuri poked his head out from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"H-Honey, Yurio just doesn't like much attention. Especially physical affection," Yuri told him, his cheeks tinted pink as he stumbled over the first word.

"Aw, but why...?!" The idiot whined, pulling me down to nuzzle my nose. "Don't you love me?" He asked.

"No, you stupid!" I replied angrily.

Yuri sighed and walked over to us, taking me out of Victor's grasp and lifting me up to look at him. "Yurio, we're gonna be practicing for the upcoming competitions a lot from now on and we'll need someone to watch you," Yuri spoke calmly, but looked a bit nervous as if he knew i'd be angry with his next words, "...So, we decided to have you go to daycare during the week."

"YOU WHAT?!" I shouted immediately, glaring at the raven-haired man and pounding my fists angrily on his chest. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SOME STUPID DAYCARE WITH SOME STUPID TEACHER WITH SOME STUPID KIDS!" I growled, taking a deep breath once finished shouting.

"Yurio, it'll be fun!" Victor said, holding up my favorite outfit, the tiger print with ears and jeans, "And you can wear this for your first day!"

I stared at said outfit, then sighed and muttered a "fine." Victor and Yuri smiled at this and soon I was out the door and in the car. Before I knew it, I was walking into the building and into the classroom, or whatever you called it, I didn't now, nor did I care.

"Please welcome Yurio Nikifirov everyone! He'll be joining us from now on." The woman who would be "caring" for us said, who also told me to call her "Mrs. Hinata." She wasn't someone I knew or related to someone I knew.

"Are there any questions for Yurio?" She asked, looking around. A tan, dark haired man wearing a shirt reading "King JJ" rose his hand. "What is it, JJ?" Mrs. Hinata asked cheerfully.

"You said he was a he...but he looks like a girl!" The blue eyed boy stated, seeming confused but I thought he was being a jerk. Having not wanted to get in trouble, I gritted my teeth and said, "Its just a stupid haircut. Now. Shut. Up." I tried to be calm and not lash out, but that proved to be highly difficult.

Mrs. Hinata looked a bit nervous but simply told me to go sit at the colorful carpet with the other kids, rather than confronting me about it, much to my convenience. I didn't see any open seats available other than one between the King JJ kid and another kid with a similar haircut to him wearing a leather jacket and a T-shirt with a motorcycle on it. Both kids watched me as I sat down, but the second one didn't look away once Mrs. Hinata started talking. He seemed interested in me for whatever reason, but I simply ignored him and barely listened to our caretaker as well as I looked around the toyfilled room with its colorful walls and happy atmosphere. Eventually though, that got boring and I decided to listen a bit closer, deciding it might be important.

But before I did fully focus on what was being said, I couldn't help but notice this boy with two-toned hair...um...

He was smooching a teddy bear.

Yup. Okay. Not talking to him anytime soon.

 **A/N: And on that note, I'll end this chapter, which I'm hoping is long enough. Also, if you have any suggestions for events to happen I might use them, I dunno. Also, there'll be Victor x Yuri and possibly some fluff between Yurio and the other kids. Like maybe just some cute stuff. I dunno. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kicked Out

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to...** ** _Our Sweet Yurio._** **Yeah, that intro was dumb, I know. Queue the laughter. Yay. *crickets chirp* That's what I thought, yup.**

 **Okay, anyways, I'm being stupid and unfunny, so I'll just get onto the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(Oh, one more thing, did you guys guess who the teddy bear smoocher was? It was...**

 **Chris.)**

"Alright, everyone, you all can do whatever you want, just remember the rules..." Mrs. Hinata trailed off and gestured towards the kid nearest to her. She was sitting on a wooden chair in front of the carpet so that she could speak and be easily seen by all the kids.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" The girl, with dark, short hair said.

"Good, Isabella!" Mrs. Hinata praised, then gestured towards the next kid, another dark haired girl, but with longer hair.

"Listen to what you say..." The girl said, looking away with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Right, Anya!"

The next kid spoke, a kid with a weird pompadaur-looking hair cut, "No mean words!" He glanced over at the girl beside him, Anya, I supposed, who didn't seem to appreciate it.

"Great, Georgi!"

A tanned boy spoke next, with dark hair and what looked to be purple eyes from where I was sitting, "Play nice!" He shot a glare towards a boy nearby, with light colored hair, who had spoke in unison with him.

"That's right, Mickey, and Emil, its not your turn."

A girl, also with tan skin and dark hair, a twin perhaps, spoke next, "And last, have fun!" She said happily, pulling the boys beside her into a slight hug.

"I'll beat you up, Emil! Stay away from Sara!" Mickey said angrily towards the other boy in the hug.

"Mickey!" Mrs. Hinata scolded. "Be nice! Sara is fine, and Emil isn't hurting anyone, okay?"

Mickey frowned but nodded reluctantly, crossing his arms with a "Hmph!"

"Alright, anyways everyone, go play and follow the rules! We'll have snack time in a little bit!" Mrs. Hinata requested, clapping her hands together once and standing up. The kids sitting at the carpet scurried off, most with cheerful grins, and a certain boy, ahem, Mickey, with a frown.

Of course, that kind of made me a hypocrite, considering I just sat there with a scowl on my face, looking down at the ground.

"Um, hey." A quiet voice said, that wasn't really shy, but perhaps more reserved instead. I looked up to see the leather jacket kid who I was sitting beside earlier.

"What do you want?!" I asked with my usual hostile tone.

"I just wanted to ask if you used to live in the Glacio Orphanage..." He said simply, a stoic expression on his face, but a spark of what looked like interest in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, a bit calmer in tone now, since I wondered what he'd say next. Would he make fun of me for being an orphan? Or would he just nod and walk away?

"I knew I saw you. I recognized your eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They remind me of a soldier's, I think," The boy said, "Anyways, I'm Otabek. You're Yurio, right? I'll have to get used to that..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Used to it?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side a bit, confused.

"Oh, you don't remember me? Guess it makes sense, I never talked to you once," He said, "I knew you though, kind of. You seemed cool, even though you always seemed so mad all the time." _This kid's a little bit weird._ I thought.

"I don't like other kids much. They're stupid. And annoying," I replied, rolling my eyes, "They're always screaming and running around like some crazy hyenas and throwing balls everywhere!" I added, shouting a bit. Mrs. Hinata sent me a look. I ignored it. "I just hate these stupid kids and I don't even want to be at this stupid freaking daycare!"

"Yurio!" Mrs. Hinata scolded. "Get over here!"

I scowled. Otabek shrugged. "See you later. You should tame that temper," He scowled. I growled a bit, stomping off to the stupid caretaker.

"You don't talk like that in this room! If you can't calm down, you're not coming back! Now go sit in the corner!" Mrs. Hinata chided with a raised voice.

"Fine, old hag!" I shouted back, glaring at her.

"Yurio!" She snapped her finger and pointed towards the chair in the corner. I stomped over to that stupid chair and sat in it, glaring at her out of the corner of my eye. If glares could kill, she'd definitely be dead. She paid it no mind though, and only sent me a warning glare. I huffed and turned towards the wall, throwing my foot up and kicking it once. Twice. Three times.

I fell. Ouch. I groaned, the chair had tipped over.

"That's it! I'm calling your parents!" Mrs. Hinata shouted.

"Yurio! You need to stop acting that way at daycare. Just because _we_ tolerate it _doesn't_ mean its okay." Yuri scolded me with a sigh. "Victor, we're bad parents."

"Nonsense!" Victor said, with a very out of place grin on his face, "He just needs some time to adjust to us!" He grabbed Yuri's waist and pulled him towards himself, grinning with closed eyes. Yuri shook his head, but didn't bother objecting. I had quickly learned after being adopted how normal it was for Victor to act that way. It was annoying, obnoxious even, but I couldn't do much about it.

"You'll do better tomorrow, won't you, Yurio?" Victor asked, "You'll have some good friends soon and it won't be so bad!"

 **A/N: I think that chapter turned out decently, what do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and that this chapter wasn't too short. Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Stupid Mrs Hinata!

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Welcome back to** ** _Our Sweet Yurio_** **...again. What am I? A narrator? I don't know...Anyways, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and see ya next time!**

 **P.S. I also have a Yuri on Ice oneshot book called "Yuri on Ice Oneshots and Such" so check it out if you want!**

"Alright, Yurio," Yuri addressed me quietly, zipping up my black hoodie over my tiger t-shirt, "Be good today. We don't want Mrs. Hinata calling again."

"And we don't want to have to find a different daycare, and I'm sure you don't either, right Yurio?" Victor added. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Then the thought of the seemingly unaffected by my attitude boy from yesterday. _Otabek, wasn't it? He didn't seem to care that I was rude..._

"W-Well...maybe not..." I said, my face red a bit from embarrassment. Yuri smiled softly at this and I tried to glare at him for it, but Victor pulled me into a bone-breaking hug, rubbing his face against my head affectionately. "Get off of me, old man!" I growled, trying to pry the over affectionate "father" off him.

"Why do you deny my fatherly love?! I'm wounded." Victor melted onto the floor, drowning in his "sorrow." He hadn't actually let go of me, so now I was stuck underneath him.

"Curse you! You stupid old man!" I shouted at him. Yuri came and pulled him off me, giving him a side hug once he was standing.

"Think of it this way, Victor. Some people call their father their "old man" so maybe he means that," Yuri explained to Victor, trying to make him feel better.

"No. I. Do. NOT!" I shouted through gritted teeth. Yuri sighed and picked up my shoes from beside the door.

"Let's just get your shoes on, Yurio," He said quietly, shaking his head slightly. I stomped over to him, sitting on the couch and pulling my hood over my head, crossing my arms and pouting. Yuri seemed to smile slightly, and so did Victor, because they probably thought I looked cute or something. _Gross. I am so totally not cute!_

Yuri took the first shoe and placed it over my left foot, which had a sock with a tiger on it, with the other foot matching it. Yuri put my right shoe on as well.

"Well, c'mon and I'll drive you," Victor offered, even though I didn't actually have a choice in the matter. I sighed and followed him out the door and into the car. He just kept smiling like some mascot would. It seriously weirded me out. I needed to get used to it though, since he did that often.

"Good luck, Yurio! Don't get into trouble! Have a nice day!" Victor called after me as I hopped out of the car and slammed the door with a scowl on my face. I trudged up the stairs and into the daycare.

Mrs. Hinata sent me a somewhat nervous look, probably wondering if I'd cause any issues today. I scowled and turned away, making my way over to the carpet and sitting beside a different tan, dark haired boy than that Mickey kid from yesterday. He was grinning excitedly, his knees tucked up to his chest as he rocked back and forth, trying to contain his excitement. To my left was Otabek, who I had only sat beside because there was no where else to sit. I mean, it wasn't like I _wanted_ to sit beside him. There just wasn't any open seat.

Otabek sent me a very slight smile, but quickly turned away when Mrs. Hinata sat down in her stupid chair and had the kids closest to her recite the rules, just like the day before. She then looked me in the eye and smiled, though it looked harsh and forced. "Why don't you recite the rules as well, Yurio?" She requested, though it sounded more like a demand because of the slight iciness in her tone. _She doesn't like me._ I thought, though I didn't actually care all that much. It wasn't my problem. She could just get over it.

I scowled, but nonetheless responded dully, with a monotone voice, having not wanted to cause any serious problems, "Keep your hands to yourself. Listen to what you say. No "mean" words," I rolled my eyes slightly, but continued, "Play _nice_ and have _fun._ " Mrs. Hinata's smile softened just a bit, probably relieved that I had actually cooperated.

"Alright everyone, go on and play now!" She announced happily, her previous obvious dislike of me completely erased with her cheery smile. _What the actual heck is wrong with this woman? Talk about serious mood swings._ I thought, cracking a slight smile.

"Hey," Otabek suddenly said, turning to look at me, "Wanna come with me?" He asked, gesturing towards the many toys, activities, and whatever else throughout the room.

"Well...Sure," I replied, thinking for a moment. I then crossed my arms, looking away from him, "Only because I have nothing better to do in this dump."

Otabek raised an eyebrow, glancing around the room for a moment, "It doesn't look like a dump to me..."

"That's because you're blind! All places filled with other children are a dump!" I replied, raising my voice. Otabek only shrugged just as a blonde kid with a red piece of hair in the front ran by, holding what looked to be a figurine of...Yuri. _What the heck. I know their like the most famous men's ice skaters in the world, but why?!_ I thought. _They're just annoying! Why would anyone like them?!_ For some reason though, I felt like I was telling a lie right then without a clue why, because it was the truth!

 **A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to portray Yuri and Victor's personalities the best I can. Also, Yuri is still the awkward ice skater that we (and Victor) have come to love, but I haven't had much of a chance to show his cute blushing and such, haha. Also, the rest of the skaters I'm trying to portray the best I can as well, but more childish since they're all like toddlers or something. Like I mentioned in the first chapter though, they aren't completely child-minded. Like they have more knowledge and have more vocabulary and such, but still act like children? I guess that's how it is...**

 **Anyways, enough rambling and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Yurio's Rants and Nicknames

**A/N: Hello guys and welcome back to another chapter of Our Sweet Yurio! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

I scowled, staring down at the snack set in front of me. We were having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.We each had half of one, cut into a triangle. By now, I was pretty much glaring at it. _I bet that piggy would eat like 10 of these, wouldn't he? And then that stupid old man would be all like "Oh, my little piglet! What are you doing? You've got to stay in shape to skate!" with his stupid heart-shaped grin on his face._

"Why are you glaring at your sandwich..?" Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow. _Is he judging me? Oh, frick no!_

"Don't you freaking judge me, you stupid!" I said through gritted teeth, quiet enough so Mrs. Stupid Hinata wouldn't hear it, "I was thinking of my stupid 'parents' and how stupid they are!"

"Okay..then..." Otabek replied, his eyebrow still raised. I scowled and picked up my sandwich, tearing a bite off angrily with my teeth. I scarfed it down like a starved tiger even though really I was just angry. _Take that you stupid pork cutlet bowl!_ I thought, imagining Yuri's face.

"You've got a little..." Otabek raised his napkin up to my face, "...jelly here," he finished, wiping it off. My face heated up with embarrassment and I slapped his hand away. "You get angry a lot," Otabek said bluntly.

"Shut up!" I snapped, looking away. I heard Otabek sigh, but paid no mind to it. Instead, my attention was focused on the tan boy from earlier who was happily snapping pictures of everyone. _Why the heck does he have a phone?_ I thought. Just then, he turned towards me and snapped a photo of me.

"Awww!" He cooed, "Just like an angry little kitten!" I narrowed my eyes at the boy, but he didn't seem to mind my obvious anger, "Hey, you! You're Yurio, right? You look soooo cute! I'm Phichit, by the way!" He chirped, speaking quickly.

"First of all, I AM NOT CUTE. Second of all, what makes you think you can just take pictures of people, especially _me?_ What on earth are you going to do with those stupid photos anyways?!" I shouted at him, ranting and seriously frustrated. I was surprised there wasn't steam flying out of my ears.

"Why wouldn't I be able to take pictures of a little kitten boy?" Phichit asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, "And obviously I'm going to put them on Kidstagram!"

"What the frick is Kidstagrahmcracker?!" I shouted. Phichit giggled like some stupid girl would. "Why are you giggling?!" I shrieked, fists clenched in front of me.

"You called it 'Kidsagrahmcracker!' " Phichit replied, still giggling.

"So what, Phicheeto?!" I yelled. _Where the heck is that stupid Mrs. Hinata in all of this anyways? Surely she would've noticed this._ I glanced around for a moment. _Oh yeah, she's inside that bathroom..._ I thought when my eyes landed on the door. I also noticed Otabek looking somewhat amused. _And the statue shows emotion, whoop-dee-fruit-loop._

"Phicheeto?" Phichit repeated, raising an eyebrow, an also amused grin on his face.

"Yes," I stated.

"Why?" He asked, giggling.

"Because," I stated again, rolling my eyes. Phichit simply grinned. Just then, the chicken nugget guy from earlier approached me.

"Hey Mr. Angry Kitten Guy, I heard that one of the people you were adopted by was the legendary Yuri Katsuki!" Chicken Nugget guy said, his eyes shining with interest and happiness.

"I'm not an angry kitten," I said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calmer since Mrs. Hinata had just walked out of the bathroom, "My name is Yurio." I cringed at the sound of my own self saying that name. It was going to take some serious getting used to. _Yurio Nikifirov is the stupidest name ever. I don't want to be related to that stupid old man! My name is Yuri Plisetsky, dang it!_ I shouted in my head. I took a deep breath through my nose before speaking again, "That. Stupid. Pig. Is. Not. A. Legend."

"How dare you insult my idol!" Chicken Nugget shouted, pointing a finger at me, "I, Minami, will not stand for this horrible treatment! I declare war on you, Yurio!" I deadpanned, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Whatever, chicken nugget," I said.

"Its Minami Kenjirou!" He clarified loudly, his snaggletooth showing. He had a defiant expression on his face.

"Whatever, Minamommy."

"Its Min-am-i!" He stated.

"Okay, Moneymi."

"Leave him alone, Yurio," Otabek scolded lightly. I slightly glared at him, but didn't really mean much by it.

 **A/N: Yeah, okay, Yurio might be kind of out of character, but I thought it'd be great if he did this sort of thing. I dunno, if you guys don't like it I won't have him do it anymore. Anyways, I hope I'm portraying the characters well. I'm trying to. Anyways, (yes I say "anyways" a lot.) see you all next time and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Our Sweet Yurio! I'd like to ask you all a few questions that I'd appreciate if you'd answer before we begin:**

 **1: Have you checked out my YOI Oneshot Book? If not, that's okay of course I'm just curious!**

 **2: Would any of you be interested in any other I sort of Yuri on Ice AU stories? If so, anything specific?**

 **3: How was your day? :D**

 **That's it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and do have a nice day!**

"The Grand Prix Final will be taking place in only a month! Will Victor Nikifirov's come back to the skating world leave him with a gold medal once again?" The skating TV channel speaker asked dramatically.

Scowling, I growled, "Why on Earth is every channel involving skating always talking about stupid Victor Nikifirov?! I get he's famous and all but shut up! Its always Victor Nikifirov this and Victor Nikifirov that! Victor, Victor, Victor! I don't freaking care about Vic-thor Freaking Nikifirofl!" I ranted angrily, pacing (though it was more like stomping) around the room, seething and clenching my fists. I had already had a long day in that wretched daycare with stupid Pichu and Memeami. Or was it Pikachu and Meanami? Or maybe even Achoo, like a sneeze. I giggled to myself, sounding like some teenage girl talking about her crush. _I must really like making fun of people._ I thought with a shrug. _Oh wait...It was Phichit and Minami. I remember now._ I thought, not really caring all that much what their names were.

"Hey, Yurio!" I heard a certain very annoying silver haired male call my name. "Why do you sound so angry in here? And did I hear you..." Victor raised a questioning eyebrow as he said his next words, "Giggling...? Are you possibly losing your head? Daycare can't be that bad."

I turned around very slowly, grinning creepily at him. "I'm flippin' fine! Finer than a flippin' pancake! Woop-dee-fruit-loop! Ha. Ha." My reply was coated with sickly sweetness. When his face turned from questioning to plain scared to just worried, I inwardly pumped my fist in the air. _Take that, old man! You deserve to be creeped out!_

"...Okay then..." Victor trailed off. Then as if a light bulb went off in his empty head, he lifted a finger, a flicker in his eye, "Its your bed time now, no more skating TV tonight!" He told me.

"Like I want to watch skating or anything to do with you," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Skating is stupid," I stated.

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago!" Yuri's voice called from the kitchen. "You were saying how you thought it was 'so cool' and that you 'wanted to try it sometime.' "

"I did not! Shut your face, you pig! I'll smash your face in if you say anything else!" I threatened angrily.

"O-Okay!" I heard Yuri's voice squeak.

"Don't threaten my precious pork cutlet bowl!" Victor scolded.

"Shut up, old man!" I retorted, gritting my teeth slightly.

" 'Old man' can mean 'Dad' too!" I heard Yuri's voice say from the kitchen, but it was too late.

"I'm wounded," Victor said, and for the 30 millionth time this week, he melted onto the floor.

"Piggy, did I not just tell you to shut your face?" I asked rhetorically, walking off to my bedroom, deciding to go to sleep. Even though I didn't actually want to follow their stupid rules, I was tired so why should I stay awake just to prove I didn't care about their rules? Exactly. Pointless.

So, I did exactly as I was told and went to sleep.

And in the morning, I woke up and got up for stupid daycare.

"Welcome back, Yurio. Don't cause any trouble." Mrs. Hinata greeted, warning me.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded, rolling my eyes and walking over to the carpet, where the kids were as always asked to state the rules.

I stayed on the carpet as the other kids shuffled over to their favorite spots of the room. There were areas for certain things, such as the tables where we could do artistic things and have snack when it was snack time. There was the napping corner, which we all had to do about 3/4 way through the daycare day, but we could also be over there during the many hours of playtime we had.

"Hey, hey! Mr. Angry Kitten Guy! Y-" A voice started talking excitedly behind me.

"Yurio," I stated, interrupting them with slight angry already lacing my voice.1

I turned to look at him. _Minami, right...? Yeah..._ I thought. "You know," He continued to chatter excitedly, "Yuri is going to the Grand Prix Final in like a month! I'm soooo excited! He's like so amazing! You know? Like do you watch him practice ever? I bet he looks so cool! You should let me watch sometime! Also-"

"Stop talking about that stupid pig, you dumb chicken nugget!" I shouted, not wanting to hear another minute of his ramblings.

"D-Dumb?" Tears welled up in the kid's eyes as his bottom lip quivered.

"Duh, that's what I said," I stated.

"Don't be so mean to Minami, he isn't dumb!" Phichit defended him, coming out of nowhere.

"Why are you defending some stupid kid you barely know?" I asked, though it was more like a demand.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be treated that way!" The tan boy replied, giving me a disapproving look.

"Whatever," I shrugged, not really caring.

"The kid's right, Yurio," A voice that I recognized as Otabek's suddenly spoke up from behind me. "Now come on and leave them alone," Otabek told me, grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the kids, "Mrs. Hinata is letting us go outside now anyways since the weather is nice."

"What the heck are we supposed to do out there?!"I asked, glaring slightly at him, "And why are you dragging me?!"

"Talk?" Otabek replied, not answering the second question, "Or...if you want we could play catch with some other kids...I'd kind of prefer not to, though..." He trailed off.

"Catch is stupid. Let's talk."

And so we did, sitting on one of the benches on the outskirts of the playground.

 **A/N: Welcome to the end of the chapter! Heh. Anyways, I'm trying to add more detail to my writing, but it doesn't always work out so well. I'm trying though, that's what matters, right? Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and see you next time, when Yurio might actually make some friends...kind of.**


	6. Chapter 6 - You're Not Second Place

**A/N: Hello everyone!** **Welcome back to yet another chapter of Our Sweet Yurio! I hope you all enjoy today's chapter! I really feel like the characters barely actually act their age, but I felt if everyone was in middle or even highschool it just wouldn't have the same charm. And elementary school wouldn't really match their maturer personalities. Like I've said before, its sort of like they enjoy kiddish things and such, but they still have developed vocabulary and thought most of the time? I think that's how it is anyways...**

Otabek and I were currently sitting on the bench, watching as the other kids ran around, happily playing tag and catch and what not. We were silent, neither of us bothering to say much at all. I couldn't help but notice the teddy bear smoocher from the first day, Chris, I believed his name to be. He was currently hugging one of the swing set's poles that were holding the swings in the air. _Okay...that's nice._ I thought, raising a brow.

"Yurio," Otabek addressed me, glancing towards the happy kids prancing around the playground for a moment before returning his gaze to my eyes.

"Hmm?" I grunted in response, looking down at my feet for a few moments before looking back up at him.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking," He said bluntly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What on earth do you expect me to talk about?!" I shouted, scowling at him.

"You could tell me about what you like..." Otabek replied calmly, trailing off.

"Cats. I-I like cats," I stammered, an embarrassed blush erupting on my cheeks. _You idiot! Out of all the things you like, why did you say THAT one?!_ I mentally scolded myself, wishing I could just repeatedly slam my head against the wall until the humiliation I was feeling disappeared permanently.

"Maybe that's why everyone call you 'an adorable little kitten' and such, Yura," Otabek said, not phased by my seemingly odd interest.

"Y-Yura?!" I repeated with a disbelieving tone, looking at Otabek with widened eyes. "What's with the nickname?! I don't want a stupid nickname! And I hate being considered anything cat-related! I'm a tiger! Not a weak little cat!" I shouted, though for some dumb reason, I felt like I was lying, when I _obviously_ wasn't. _Obviously._

"Well, you don't seem to like your new name, Yurio, so...I thought you might appreciate it if I called you something else..." Otabek replied, shrugging his shoulders, "If you don't like it, I won't do it again."

"DON'T!" I shouted. My cheeks reddened immediately, having not meant to raise my voice that much, or really much at all. "I-I mean, don't stop calling me that...b-but don't get the wrong idea! Its not because I-I like it! Its just because Yurio is the stupidest name ever and makes me feel like the second Yuri..." I said quietly, trailing off as my cheeks only grew hotter. _I'm not just the "second Yuri!" I'm my own person, and I'm worth way more than that stupid pig, because I'm the better Yuri!_ I thought.

"Okay. I get it, you don't want to be second place, right?" Otabek replied, nodding once. His mouth stretched upward slightly into a smile, "Yura, you aren't second place, okay? You're never going to be second place to me, that's for sure," he said quietly, a warm smile appearing on his face. He reached up and ruffled my hair.

"Don't ruffle my hair, I'm not some little kid," I said, pouting a bit unconsciously. Otabek only smiled more, not paying much mind to what I said. "Why are you so smiley and mushy all of a sudden anyways?!" I asked, though as always, it was more of me demanding an answer angrily.

"I just care about you, Yura," Otabek said softly, his smile softening.

"R-Right. Whatever," I responded, looking away from him. I thought I heard him chuckle at that, but if I did, it was gone within just a second.

"Hey!" A new voice called. I looked forward again and was met with the eyes of the one and only, "King" JJ.

"What the frick do you want?!" I asked through gritted teeth, not wanting Mrs. Hinata to be alarmed of my constant anger issues just because I yelled at a stupid kid.

"Woah, calm down, kitty," JJ said in a somewhat mocking tone, pushing his hands down in a motion that one might use to tell an animal to sit.

"I'm. Not. A. Kitty," I growled, glaring at the stupid boy in front of me.

Of course, he paid no mind to that and continued speaking, "We just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to come and play with us. We got bored of catch, so now we wanted to play Hide and Seek Tag," he paused for a moment. I then realized the many other kids standing behind him. When I said nothing, JJ continued, "Its exactly what it sounds like. You hide, and once you're found, you run."

"No w-" I started to say, but Otabek interrupted.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, Yura," he insisted, a very slight smile appearing on his face.

"Fine." I only made that decision because of the fact that he was planning on playing. I didn't really want to, but it wouldn't hurt, right?

 **A/N: I feel like this chapter wasn't nearly as well written as the last one. Does anyone know the reason for the highs and lows in quality of these chapters? Is it just my imagination or what? For one, they should probably be a lot longer if they actually had enough detail to really tell the story, right? 1500 words or more, probably. I guess I'll just have to think about what I imagine it to look like more? I feel like when the chapters mainly consist of dialogue, its hard to put as much detail maybe? I dunno, I'll stop rambling but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Not Like the Other Kids

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to another chapter of Our Sweet Yurio! I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter just as much as I did writing it!**

"28...29..." One of the boys that were playing counted somewhere nearby. _I think his name was Krisp, like Rice Krispy Treat? No, that's stupid...hmm...Oh! It was Chris...sounds creepy to me._ I thought with a shudder. I was currently tucked into a tunnel meant to be crawled through. It was cool to the touch and the color of silver, which seemed a bit odd since everything else on the playground was colorful. I didn't really either way though, although the bright colors were a bit obnoxious to look at.

"49...50! Ready or not, here I come~!" The voice said almost tauntingly. "I wonder where they are..." I heard the voice say quietly after a moment of only hearing the many footsteps and endless chatter of the children not playing our game. "Come out, come out, wherever you are... _kitty~"_ I heard the voice say from what seemed like right behind me.

Sure enough, when I turned around, there, crouched down at the end of the tunnel was Chris. "What the flip-flop is wrong with you, you male-box?!" I shouted at the older boy, crawling out of the tunnel and making a run for it, for dear life of course.

I swerved to the left, running past the slide and looked back behind me, he was catching up. Unfortunately, just as I returned to looking in front of me, I almost ran into the swing set and had to turn abruptly. My speed really slowed down and before I knew it, I had been tackled to the ground with the boy on top of me.

"Get off me, you stupid weirdo!" I shouted in his face, but he only gave a slight smirk.

"Aww~! The cute kitty is just so angry, its plain adorable~!" He said teasingly. I growled, squirming underneath him. I didn't have to squirm long though, because the boy got up himself, and with a quick wink, ran off to catch some more kids. I sat up, pouting down at the ground. _Stupid teddy bear smoocher._ I thought, glaring angrily at the floor in front of me. My arms were crossed and I felt as if I absolutely despised Chris the Creepo.

"Yura," I heard Otabek's voice say from behind me. I turned to look at the reserved boy, who appeared to have approached me from behind. For a moment, I wondered if he was secretly a ninja, but quickly dismissed the idea as completely ridiculous.

"Hey," I acknowledged him, glancing up to the sky for a moment before returning my gaze to him, "You get caught?"

Otabek nodded, sitting down beside me on the ground. I couldn't help but notice that I relaxed when he was around. Not completely, but he helped. _Its probably just because he's not irritating._

"You seemed really angry," he said quietly, looking over and making eye contact with me.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Chris the Creepo," I said vaguely.

"What'd he do to you? Are you just mad he caught you?" Otabek inquired, looking over for a moment as Chris chased another kid around the playground.

"N-No!" I shouted, accidentally making my voice much louder in volume than I had intended. "I just think he's a creepo, hence the name."

Otabek cracked a smile at this, reaching up and petting my hair for a few moments. "You're just great, Yura."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, puffing my cheeks out and narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckled, just barely though. "Exactly what I said," he responded mysteriously, not really giving me a single bit of information.

"Whatever," I mumbled, crossing my arms again. I looked over back at our surroundings, noticing that Mrs. Hinata had stood up from the bench that she was supervising from.

"Alright, kids! We're going back inside now!" She said, just loud enough so that all of the kids could hear her. Quickly, the playground emptied and we were all back inside, sitting at the carpet once again.

"Alright, nap time!" She gestured towards the mass of pillows and blankets in the corner. I shuffled over to the corner, pulling my own cheeta-print blanket out from the pile and my pillow with a tiger pillow-case pulled over it from the pile. With a soft smile, I laid my sleeping things on the floor and returned to the pile and grabbed my stuffed cat. Laying down, I pulled the soft blanket up to my chest and hugged the cat to my face as well.

"You really do like cats."

I glanced over, turning on my side, to see Otabek settling in beside me. "Yeah, so?" I retorted, not really angry at him.

"It suits you," he said, giving a slight but warm smile.

I hummed in response, looking down for a moment, my cheeks warm.

"Seriously," he stated. I looked back up at him, a bit surprised, having not been so used to this sort of thing, compliments and kindness and whatnot. _Or maybe I chose to ignore it..._

"Whatever..." I replied, trailing off, but glad he hadn't said anything to tease or mock me about it. He really wasn't like the other kids.

He smiled again. "Sleep well, Yura," he whispered, reaching over and ruffling my hair fondly.

"...You too," I said after a moment, before turning back away from him and shutting my eyes. Just as I heard him do the same, I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: And that's it for now, but I'll definitely write more really soon since I have the next 10 days off! I'm trying to add more detail and make my writing less generic and dull, so hopefully its working out. Its a lot harder than you'd think...**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tower-Building Guy

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to yet another chapter of Our Sweet Yurio! I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Everyone, wakey-wakey," I heard a voice whisper. It sounded oddly obnoxious, as if it was a certain person that I despised. I wondered why that was, but didn't bother dwelling on it in my half-awake state.

Groggily, I sat up. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned, stretching out in an almost cat-like way. "Beka...?" I asked softly, not at all realizing what word had just slipped out of my mouth until it was too late. Said boy was staring directly at me, a slightly amused, fond even, look on his face. It almost reminded me of a look that stupid old man might give that pig. It wasn't actually a "loving" look, but still.

"Oh, so now you've got a nickname for me?" Otabek asked, the slightest grin appearing on his face.

My face heated up as I responded, "N-No! I was half asleep is all! Stop being so embarrassing!" As I frantically tried to convince him otherwise, I realized the annoying voice I heard earlier was Mrs. Hinata, who was still trying to wake up a few kids. Phicheeto and Chicken Nugget Guy were among those still sleeping. I forgot their names a lot, yet somehow I didn't forget their nicknames. _Brain logic._ I thought.

"Whatever you say, Yura..." Otabek sounded like he didn't buy it. I decided maybe if I just avoided it then he'd forget I ever said a thing.

"I'm still tired," I said, originally as an attempt to change the conversation subject, but then I yawned.

"Mhm," Otabek hummed in response, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Alright, kiddos. You all can go back to playing now, alright? Your parents will all be arriving soon!" Mrs. Hinata announced. I only shrugged and tugged on Otabek's sleeve slightly to get his attention back on me.

"Do you want to try and do something...?" I asked a bit timidly, scratching the back of my neck nervously. It was awkward saying those sort of things, considering how unused to it I was.

"Sure," he said plainly, "We could...see who can build the tallest tower," he suggested.

"That's dumb."

"Are you backing away from a challenge, Yura?" Otabek raised his eyebrows.

As a response, I dragged him over to the "block" area, which was actually just a container of blocks among the other toys and whatnot. "Let's do this," I said, digging into the blocks with one hands and grabbing a handful. I stacked them as strategically as I knew how, hoping that it was a good course of action and they wouldn't fall over.

Several minutes later, our towers were finished, and with no falls, luckily. _Unlike that pig's skating. Ha!_ I thought.

Otabek's tower was tall and cube shaped, with a motorcycle on the very top of it. _'Cause why not? Right?_ I thought, considering mine was a tall and fat tower with a tiger plushie on top.

"Mine's the best," I stated.

"Hmm..." Otabek took a look at mine, analyzing it, "Okay."

"What do you mean, 'Okay?' " I demanded an answer, immediately taking it as him patronizing me, which I absolutely did not appreciate.

"Exactly what I said. Okay. I agree. I approve. Yes. Yup. Yeah. Of course. Sure," he rambled, "Get it?"

"Umm..." I looked at him weirdly, "Yeah, okay...I win then? Cool."

"Yup." He nodded, blinking once.

"Sometimes you remind me of a fish," I said bluntly.

Otabek didn't immediately respond, only giving me a confused look and a raised brow. "...Why?" he asked.

"I just feel like if fish were people they'd be as emotionless as you are most of the time."

"Fish don't have emotions..." He trailed off, "...Or at least, I think so," he added.

"Whatever," I mumbled, shrugging.

"Yuuurrriooooo~~!" An insanely obnoxious, peace-destroying voice called. Or should I just say, "idiot?"

"Kill me," I whispered so that only Otabek could here, before standing up from my spot on the floor and looking over at the Russian. "What?!" I asked.

"Time to go home~!" He sang happily, "We missed you!" Yuri approached awkwardly from behind him, his cheeks slightly red for who knows what reason. I wasn't an awkward pig, how would I know?

"Woo. Hoo," I responded blandly as Victor turned around, whipping his hair dramatically because that's logic and walking off to the door. He made the assumption that I'd follow. I did of course, watching in disgust as the old man hooked his arm around pigface's. _I'm so done with this family. Please take me back to that adoption center. See? I have manners. Help. Me._ I begged my brain, even though it'd do me no good at all.

"How was your day?" Victor asked as he drove "carefully" and "keeping his eyes on the road." His words, not mine. In reality, half of the time he was gawking at the pig in the passenger seat beside him. A fourth of the time, he was staring adoringly at me, successfully managing to both creep me out and scar me for life. The final fourth of the time, he was actually watching the road. I was honestly surprised we weren't wrecked somewhere and dead, which didn't seem so bad at the moment.

"Fine," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at his attempt to converse with "his precious son."

"Oh, so what'd you do?" He asked curiously, eyes sparkling with interest. He didn't appear to be giving up on this conversation any time soon.

"We just played and stuff. Nothing special." I narrowed my eyes at his reflection in the front mirror.

"Oh? Meet any friends?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow and smirking.

"Nope."

"What about tower-building guy?" He asked. _Crap! He noticed._ I thought.

And so, my ride home was spent answering hundreds of questions about tower-building guy.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was okay and that you all enjoyed! See you all next time and if you have any ideas, I might use them, so let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Staying With Yakov and Lilia

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that its been over a week since the last update! I apologize. I was busy! Kinda. Yeah...okay.**

 **Anyways, I won't hold you here reading my excuses for any longer! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and see ya next time!**

 **Oh, also, important thing right here. Before you read, I'd like to warn you that Yurio may say/think some offensive things, and they are not to be taken seriously. I don't mean any harm, I just feel its sort of Yurio's character. I don't think he wants to actually hurt people though.**

 **Anyways, enough rambling. I think this chapter has a bit more plot in it rather than character development.**

Saturday was the day of the week. Which, lucky for me, meant that I didn't have to go to stupid daycare again until Monday. It also meant I had completed an entire week of it, somehow. _Maybe it just isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be...No, it really does suck._ I thought, narrowing my eyes slightly at the ceiling, which I had probably been unintentionally glaring at it for a long period of time. _Oh well. Ceilings don't have feelings anyways._ I thought with a slight shrug as I sat back up.

"Yurio!" I heard Victor call out, his footsteps coming towards my room.

"What is it, stupid geezer?" I asked as his head popped through my bedroom door, followed by his body. Of course, he was wearing that dumb grin he had. _What kind of person has a heart-shaped grin anyways? What is he, deformed?! That would explain his stupidity._ I inwardly smirked at the thought.

Victor's grin disappeared at my words and he turned his head to look out of the hallway again. "Yuri! Is 'old geezer' something that people call their dads too?"

A moment passed before Yuri replied. He was probably trying to think of a non-hurtful but truthful reply, which in my opinion, was impossible. No matter how you looked at it, "old geezer" was an insult.

"No, Victor. 'Old geezer' isn't an affectionate term in the least..." Yuri's voice trailed off. I smirked slightly, watching Victor turn back to look at me with a "I'm Wounded" face, as I had come to call it.

 _..3..._

 _...2..._

 _..1..._

"I'M WOUNDED, YURIO! I CAN'T GO ON ANY LONGER!" Victor shouted dramatically, collapsing onto the floor as usual. I was pretty sure this happened every morning.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you are. Old geezers are always old, grumpy men who just miss their mommies," I mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Grumpy...? Miss their mommies..?" Victor repeated sorrowfully. I could hear him begin to roll around on the floor like a child having a tantrum. _I swear I'm older than him._ I thought, rolling my eyes with a sigh. _Also, wasn't he supposed to tell me something. I mean, he did walk in my room as if he was planning to. Whatever, his problem, not mine._

"Yurio," a somewhat timid voice spoke up. I looked up, and of course, there stood Yuri. Who else would be here, like seriously?

I hummed in acknowledgement, giving him a cue for him to speak again. He did, taking the hint, "The Grand Prix Final is only in a month and the first three events are already over and done with, as you know..." Yuri trailed off awkwardly, but continued speaking after a moment anyways, though he did stumble over his words a bit, "V-Victor and I are skating at the last event as well, which takes place in a few days."

"So what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the Japanese man.

"We're leaving for a flight tomorrow evening, so...y-you'll be staying with Yakov and Lilia..." Yuri explained nervously, probably not wanting me to take out my rage on him.

"What?! Why can't I just go with you?! I went with you both when you went to Skate America, and I was with you during the Rostelecom Cup! What changed?!" I shouted, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

"Well, um, y-you see that's sort of the point in putting you in daycare...its just like how we don't want to take you with us to every practice, we're also not taking you to every competition...I-It'd be that way in a few years when you started school a-anyways! You can still come to practice on the weekends and s-stuff," Yuri explained, his nervousness showing on his face.

I scowled, glaring at him before stomping away without another word, only anger-filled thoughts.

I did, however, catch his next words, "We're leaving for practice in an hour!"

Practice went well, for them at least. I can't actually do much at my age, and I'm not their focus, so its mainly just me trying to learn on my own and almost being knocked over constantly. You'd think they'd be more mindful of where their kid was on the rink and at least try and be careful. Victor was mainly the problem though, since he was an idiot.

Once we got back, I quickly fell asleep on the couch without even making it to my room. I assumed one of them had carried me to my bed because when I woke up that's where I was. _It doesn't really matter to me either way._ I thought.

Apparently, I had been asleep a decent while, because it was already 10 or so. I could hear rushed footsteps running through the house from my room and the occasional words spoken. I assumed they were trying to hurry up and get out the door, meaning I likely needed to get ready.

With an annoyed sigh, I stood up and began to, or at least tried to, pack what I could on my own. I'd probably be gone from home for a week or so.

Unfortunately, toddlers can't really reach much, let alone pack their clothes that are hanging in the stupid closet. _Stupid height._ I thought, my eyebrows knitting together. I'm pretty sure if glares put holes through things, that all of my clothes would have holes in them.

Lucky for me, Yuri came in to help me soon after that obnoxious glare down. Although I didn't really like the pig, I still had enough common sense to appreciate his help, even if I didn't say anything.

 **A/N: Well, I guess that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Not So Normal

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry its been like two weeks! Please don't kill me! I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Sunday had been the worst. Those two lovebirds had dropped me off before heading to the airport. For the remainder of the day, I had to endure the torture of being around a divorced couple. It was horrid. They argued every five minutes over the dumbest things. How on this earth had they ever got along and got married? I would much rather be around those lovesick weirdos than Yakov and Lilia.

At least Lilia wasn't always as harsh as Yakov. Its not like I was sensitive to his harshness, but I'd much rather have her occasional kindness. Unlike Yakov, she doesn't get on my nerves as much. _I suppose he does have his kind moments._ I thought, thinking back to the last two months, _But I'd never admit that._

 _Actually, how the heck did I manage to get that "close" to people I've known for such a short time?_ I wondered, but shrugged.

Literally, I've been adopted for like two months and I've gone absolutely insane. I just wanted to go fall in a nice hole where I wouldn't be bothered.

But no, of course that wasn't an option. If I were to do that, I could only imagine what would happen...

"Yurio! Oh where'd he go off to?! YUURI! CALL THE POLICE!" Victor would freak out, running around like a deranged gorilla in the living room. "ACTUALLY, NO! I'M CALLING THE POLICE! YURIO, DEAR SON, I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" He would shout as he dialed 911.

"911, what is your-"

"MY SON! WHERE'S MY SON!" He'd interrupt.

"Sir, I-"

"OH NO! SOMEONE PROBABLY KIDNAPPED HIM!"

"S-Sir, can I ask your-"

"OR MAYBE HE BECAME ONE WITH THE STREET CATS! OH NO! HE JOINED A STREET CAT GANG!"

"Are you okay, sir? Is ther-"

"Oh wait, no he just dug a hole outside and is laying in it," Victor would say as he peeked out the window. "SON! I'M COMING TO GIVE YOU LOTS OF LOVE AND CUDDLES AND...AND WE CAN PLAY DRESS YURIO UP AS A CAT!" I would hear him shout as he dropped the phone on the ground and ran outside. I'd silently add "for the 87th time" as I watched him run towards me, tripping over the air 42 different times in 10 seconds.

"Seems legit," I mumbled as I pulled my socks on. "Oh flip flops, I can feel the seams on my toe. Someone help me, I'm going to go insane." I desperately tugged and twisted the sock, but to no avail. "Goodbye cruel world..." I mumbled. _I sound like Victor now, all dramatic and weird. Ew. I hope I don't miss the stupid idiot or something._

"Yurio! Are you rea-" Yuuri walked into my bedroom saying, but then he burst out laughing, having seen my extremely irritated expression. I probably looked ridiculous.

"Don't. Laugh. Stupid pig," I said sternly, narrowing my eyes at the Japanese skater.

"Y-Yes, of course," he stammered, "A-Anyways, are you ready to go?" He asked, looking down slightly and nervously twiddling his thumbs. At this situation, Victor would probably say one of two things:

A. "Aww, Yuuri, you're so cute!"

or B. "Yurio, stop harassing my beautiful pork cutlet bowl."

If he said the latter, I'd look at him as if he were stupid because it'd be that pig's fault for being scared of a two year old that is also is son. Pathetic, isn't it?

"I'm ready," I responded, standing up and gesturing towards my shoes, since I couldn't put them on yet. Sadly, I'd have to give up hope on fixing my sock or else I'd be late for daycare.

That was what happened a few days prior. _That pig is ridiculous._ I thought as I walked out the door and got in the car with Lilia.

"Onward, slave," I accidentally said, but me being me, didn't care.

Lilia only looked at me weird. I guess she was used to it. She usually scolded me for that sort of stuff. _Maybe she's just tired from ALL THE FREAKING ARGUING yesterday._ I thought.

Soon we arrived at the daycare and Lilia dropped me off with a quick "Goodbye. Have a nice day." Her under-eyes had been really dark, which I had noticed as I walked away. _I wonder if she's okay...Eh, she probably is. Doesn't matter._

I walked inside and took a seat on the carpet by Otabek, as I had been the past few days. He was the only one I seemed to be able to tolerate after all. All those other kids were annoying. _Just like the kids in the adoption center...well maybe not **that** bad... _I thought, shuddering.

"What's up? Otabek asked, looking over at me. He seemed to have noticed.

I shrugged, "I was just remembering the obnoxious kids at the adoption center."

"You realize I'm still at the adoption center, right?"

"O-Oh, yeah. Forgot," I replied awkwardly, my face heating up slightly. "How do you stand it there?"

Otabek thought for a moment, before speaking up again, "I dunno, its just normal. Nothing's really much different there than here. Of course, I'd like to be adopted soon, but I wouldn't hate staying there."

"You sure its normal? Because _that_ is not normal," I replied after a moment, referring to the teddy bear smoocher from the first day. He was currently standing up beside a few kids sitting on the rug and holding a hand mirror. He was making kissy faces and winking, as well as posing. _What was his name again..?_

"Chris! Sit down!" Mrs. Hinata scolded. _Oh yeah, it was Chris._

"I need someone to take pictures of my beautiful face..." Chris trailed off disappointingly, "Will you do it, Phichit?" He turned to the kid beside him.

"Sure, maybe in a few minutes though!" The Thai kid replied happily, turning to Mrs. Hinata as she began the introductions. _How do we have people from so many different ethnic backgrounds in this daycare?_ I wondered. _And there's literally only...two other Russians here...they're names are...Georgi and Mila. Yeah. I knew them before I came here._

"Maybe they aren't all normal," Otabek whispered in my ear, referring to what we had been previously talking about: Chris.

I nodded, "Exactly."

 **A/N: Well, that's it! Hopefully it was long enough! Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Like You

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm not dead. Sorry for the hiatus, its been what, a month? Yeah, I've been busy. I'm really, really sorry about that...**

 **Anyways, I'm out of school for the summer now meaning I most likely won't be busy very often. Soo...I will be hopefully writing more often. Anyways, here is today's cha[ter and I hope you all enjoy! Also, I think I might've switched the way I spelled "Yuri" to "Yuuri" last chapter so sorry if you're confused. I can't make up my mind, I guess. I'll just go with it.**

"Yurio," a voice came from beside me after we were set free from the carpet, "Come on." I turned and looked at the boy, which was Otabek. He tugged on my sleeve trying to get me to stand to my feet.

With a groan, I stood up slowly. "Where?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Otabek shrugged, his arms crossed..

"I was just thinking we could go sit on the bench and talk or something." He pointed over at the bench that we had been sitting on pretty much everyday since I got here. "Its better than sitting on the floor, right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said, making my way over to said bench. Sitting down, I watched as Otabek did the same. We didn't really say anything. We sat in comfortable "silence." We were silent, but nobody else really was. The Thai kid was having a photo shoot with teddy bear smoocher. There was Georgi, who I had recognized because they had been at the rink sometimes. He was bothering a girl named Anya. _Ridiculous._ I thought, shaking my head.

I looked over and saw Mila, who was also often at the rink, attempting what appeared to be a double toe-loop. _She's not at an ice skating rink, what is she doing?_ I thought, smiling ever so slightly.

There was also the two similar looking kids who I found out were siblings, Mickey and Sara. The latter appeared to be arguing with her brother's wishes. _Or she could just be angry._ I thought, shrugging.

My gaze returned to the boy beside me just as he began to speak. "We have a weird group of kids here," Otabek stated, breaking the silence and watching as Chris kept posing for what looked like hundreds of pictures.

"Yup," I said, watching the kid who had agreed to take said pictures in the first place. _He has to be out of his mind._ I thought."Hey," Otabek looked over at me, "I saw you get dropped off by someone else this morning. Who were they?" He asked curiously. "They couldn't have been your parents. You didn't walk in complaining about them like usual."

"They're not much better. They're friends of those idiots," I told him, rolling my eyes as I thought back to the horrible weekend I had.

"That's not very nice," Otabek said, not seeming to really care about what I had said.

I shrugged. "It's the truth." I noticed that he cracked a smile, and couldn't help but smile a bit as well because he did so. I guessed smiling must be contagious, after all. "I'll go back in a few days. They're professional skaters, so of course they get busy."

"I see."

"One day, they'll teach me too. When I'm older, you know..." I trailed off, smiling. "I'll be better than that pig and that old man some day. I know it." I felt determined to do so. I felt a flame burning in my heart that could never be put out. I knew that'd be what I'd do when I was older. I'd never give up on it.

"Its good to have aspirations. Without them, we'd all be unmotivated, with nothing to work for or live for," Otabek said, smiling right back at me. "I would like to be like you some day, Yurio."

"L-Like me?" I stuttered, my eyes a bit wide as I pointed at myself in disbelief.

"Like you." He smiled, reaching up and pushing my hair out of my face for a moment. "You're amazing even at this age. I can see it in your eyes."

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter than pretty much everyone previously. I apologize. I feel bad that I'm returning finally only to bring something so short! I'll try to make the next one longer! Hopefully you all enjoyed it anyways!**


	12. Chapter 12 - I Want to Do That

**A/N: Hi guys! Its been 10 days already...whoops. Anyways, hopefully this chapter is satisfactory and enjoyable to read! Thanks for reading!**

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful. Otabek and I talked for awhile, as usual, and before I knew it, Yakov and Lilia were picking me up. Soon, I had arrived home.

"Lilia, where are you?" Yakov shouted from somewhere in the house.

"I'm getting ready to go practice my ballet. I may be a teacher now, but I don't want to get out of practice myself!" Lilia replied, "Take care of Yurio while I'm gone, alright?"

I looked up at her, confused. "You do ballet? I thought you were too old to do anything." I said, my eyebrows knitting together slightly. _But then again, that old man looks like he's 87 years old but he's a five-time world champion skater..._ I thought. _I should learn to skate too, so I can beat him and that pig one day._

"Yes, haven't you been told that before?" She said, seemingly rushing and a bit annoyed with me.

"Can I come watch?" I asked without thinking. _Why would you ask that, stupid?!_

"Fine, I don't feel like arguing with you about it." She responded, surprising me.

"Oh, okay then," I responded quietly, shrugging and following her as she walked out the front door.

Music played throughout the room. I watched the so-called old lady dance and move gracefully around the room. _I want to do that._ I thought. _Some day._

While we were there, she explained things to me. She told me the importance of gracefulness, of expression, and of movement. She was highly passionate about it, even an idiot like Victor could see that.

"I want to learn to do that." I told her. A look of shock flashed across her face.

"Perhaps, I'll teach you then."

"When are they coming back?" I asked her as we walked through the door.

"Thursday." She responded.

"That's gonna be forever!" I huffed, frowning.

"Do you miss them now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No! I just want to practice my ice-skating and while they're gone, I can't do that!" I shouted as I stomped off to the living room and flopped onto the couch. I grabbed the remote in my hands and turned on the TV, which, ironically, was playing the competition. Whatever it was, I could see Yuuri skating across the ice. He was doing well, too. \

 _I'll beat you one day, you stupid pig!_ I shouted in my head as his performance ended.

Soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter was insanely short. I don't even know why I bothered with it. I think I've lost most of my inspiration for my Yuri! on Ice stories...I don't have any real ideas, or a clue what to write...**

 **I want to finish them, and finish them well, but it seems I can't do that.**

 **Maybe I should discontinue them? Or if you guys have any ideas or suggestions or something, then maybe...**

 **I bet if we had a season 2 right now, I'd find my inspiration again...I dunno.**


End file.
